Boomerang
by BurrbleFish
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and all Temari gets her is a boomerang; an out-of-shape one at that. It's just a coincidence - an extremely funny coincidence - that it manages to always nail Kankuro straight in the coconut. :: GaaSaku


******•** Rated T for language **•**  


* * *

**• BOOMERANG •**

* * *

Temari smiled.

Sakura scoffed.**  
**

"And this is supposed to help me..._how_?" the pinkette questioned, holding the bent weapon loosely in her grip. She cocked a hip to the side and gave her long-time best friend a look.

Temari rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. "It's a boomerang, Sak," she said, matter-of-factly. "And it's my gift for you for your birthday."

"_This_ is what you got me?"

Despite her words, she was still thankful. It _was_ a weapon, and with the life she lived as a very high-ranked shinobi back in Konoha, she would need all the weapons she could have in just as many varieties. It's just that, unlike most of her other weapons - which owned rustic charms, antique subtly, or fresh glints - this object held absolutely nothing special.

The wood, as far as the girl could tell, was made from an oak tree's bark. What once was probably a pale white paint-job was now a dull yellow, chipped and scratched at. Even the leather rope around the end was about to fall apart.

All in all, it looked like a cheap bargain from a yard sale.

"You don't like it?" Temari inquired, raising a perfectly slender eyebrow.

"...It's not that..." Sakura replied hesitantly, gripping the handle a little firmer. "Where did you get this anyways?"

Temari let a grin return to her face, remembering the woman who had given the item to her. "A friend back in Iwa. Her name's Sango. We had a _LOT_ in common, and we really hit it off - especially when we managed to get her little brother back after he got kidnapped."

"Hm..." Sakura hummed thoughtfully. She remembered that mission.

It was about four years ago when it happened. Temari was sent out and to fill in for her back in Suna, Sakura got sent in her place. It was the day Sakura really got to know Gaara and the way the village functioned under his orders.

Kankuro and her were already pretty close considering she saved his ass three years prior to the reunion.

...It was also the day-

"Sango and I love giant weapons," Temari said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She looked up, seeing the smirk on the older girl's face. She touched her giant fan leaning against the table she sat at. "She has a bigger version of a boomerang just like that one." She pointed to the object cradled in the pinkette's hands.

Sakura looked down at the weapon absentmindedly.

"When I went on another mission to Iwa two weeks ago, I ran into her. Mentioned your birthday. She told me to give you that."

The pinkette frowned slightly. "I'd think it should be in a better condition if it were...a birthday gift..."

Temari snorted. "Mm...Hey, when do you officially turn twenty-two?" she asked, offhandedly.

"...In six minutes, why?" Sakura questioned after glancing down at her wrist-watch.

"Well, Sango said that that boomerang's...I guess _special_. Once the owner's time of birth comes, it changes to fit the owner," she explained reluctantly.

Why, a magical boomerang - _of course_ she'd believe that.

Sakura absorbed the information with confusion. Temari didn't sound like she was kidding. And besides...

-Another glance at the weapon-

...Yeah, Temari was _definitely_ joking.

"Oh...kay...?" she said, unsurely.

"She got her boomerang and the one that you have from a traveling Shaman," Temari added quickly. "Her boomerang used to look like that, too. But when her birthday came, it turned into...well..._huge_." She shrugged a bit. "It's been her best weapon ever since."

Sakura bit her lip, taking the thought into account. So this flimsy excuse for a weapon was supposed to _magically_ turn into a dream boomerang in...in four minutes?

Yeah.

_Sure_.

"Well, let's at least test it and see if it works."

She smiled and heard Temari snicker. Sakura turned just a few degrees to her left, holding the boomerang above her head. With a swift move, she flung the thing.

It flew off somewhere until it was nothing more than a dot, barely see-able.

"..."

"..."

"IT'S DEFECTIVE!" Sakura shouted over to Temari.

The blonde froze in shock at the sudden - coughcoughlamecoughcough - joke. Then she snorted, which turned into full-blown laughter.

Sakura grinned widely.

"Oi!"

The two turned towards the noise.

Kankuro, in all his purple face-painted glory, pried open the door leading to the backyard and walked down the steps with ease, Gaara in tow.

The brunette of the two sat with Temari at a little table, beneath an umbrella which gave them both shade. He grinned at his sister - who rolled her eyes - then grinned towards his younger brother's object of affection.

Speaking of which, Gaara strolled over to the pinkette. He smoothly wrapped a pale, but toned arm around her petite waist from behind, nuzzling his face into her hair.

He inwardly smiled when she felt her immediately lean back into him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted, voice low.

Sakura chuckled softly, craning her neck so that she locked eyes with him. Emerald met jade.

"Hi there."

The red-head lazily smirked in return, glancing down at her watch.

Three...

Two...

One...

"You're officially twenty-two." He leaned his head down, millimeters away from her. His bangs tickled her nose and his minty breath fanned her face. "Here's part one of your gift..." He closed the space.

Sakura smiled against his lips, loving how he fit perfectly with her. She felt the familiar bubbly sensation within her whenever he kissed her, making her knees want to give. He chuckled into the kiss, slanting his mouth to mold over hers. His lips parted slightly and he let his tongue run over her cherry-tasting lips. But he never entered her mouth.

Gaara finally separated from the pinkette, reluctantly ending the mind-numbing kiss. Sakura smiled dazedly at him, at which he smirked sexily.

Temari chose that moment to wolf-whistle.

"Get a room!" Kankuro teased, a large, wolfish grin on his face that vaguely resembled one of Sakura's friends back home.

Sakura began blushing a pretty color, whilst Gaara's smirk grew, his hold on her waist tightening.

"At least I can get some," Gaara retorted back.

Kankuro merely stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Sakura, I can't believe this egotistical brick-wall," he jabbed his thumb in the red-head's direction, "is your boyfriend. And you're freaking future husba-"

Temari kicked his shin and he howled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, glancing at the blonde, then the man who held her, sending them questioning looks. They seemed to ignore it.

"N-No, but seriously, HOW?" Kankuro asked, voice a little strained at first. He threw his hands up in exasperation, looking like he was shouting up at Kami-sama.

Temari crossed her arms, making some sort of noise of agreement in her chest. "I don't know either."

Gaara only grinned impishly in their direction, while his favorite girl scowled at his siblings.

But then something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head to get a better look, then smirked.

"Hey Kankuro," she called out. "Heads up."

"Wha-?" he started, confused.

"Heh," Sakura chuckled. Not a nanosecond later, something cruised towards Kankuro at top speed.

"...!"

A very familiar object nailed him in the side of the head, effectively knocking him out cold.

Gaara and Temari both tensed, but Sakura slipped out of her boyfriend's grasp to walk over to the limp body. She picked up the weapon and Temari let out a low whistle.

"Damn..."

"It works!"

Temari walked over to the girl, looking over her shoulder, then gasped. "Wow..."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah..."

The boomerang was absolutely redone.

The oak turned into a beautiful cherry wood, painted a pale beige color. Along the outer edge, an intricate design of vines was carved into it, matching the deep burgundy color of the leather tie around one end. One single sakura blossom was turned into a baby pink diamond, clasped onto the small belt.

"It suits you," Gaara commented once she returned to his side.

"I agree."

"I can't believe it was true. And that it works!" Temari exclaimed in surprise. She held her hand out to the pinkette, and the younger woman handed the weapon over.

The blonde moved the object in her grasp from hand to hand, as if testing it. And then abruptly, she threw it into the distance.

Sakura gaped.

"What the _hell_, Temari?!" Sakura yelled out, pointing at the rapidly disappearing item.

"I wanted to test it for myself," Temari replied nonchalantly, a smirk on her face.

Sakura glared at the girl, crossing her arms.

Gaara chuckled along with his sister. The pink-haired beauty looked _waaay_ too adorable to take seriously. Red bloomed across Sakura's cheeks and she huffed, turning her head away indignantly.

"Oh, Sak," Gaara crooned, taking her back in his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in, then letting his tongue escape to give her a small lick.

Her blush increased, faltering slightly, but she remained ignorant.

"Ugh..."

Kankuro groggily sat up, rubbing his head. His movements were slow as he came to.

Confusion struck him, and he scratched the tip of his nose, flickering his gaze across his siblings and guest.

"You guys, I had this weird dream. Like, something hit me, _real_ hard out of no where!" he exclaimed, laughing to himself near the end. But at the look on his company's faces, his laugh turned into a nervous, unsure chuckle. "Uh...guys?"

"A flying object, huh?" Temari elaborated, wearing a smirk that was shared with Sakura and Gaara.

"Yeah...?" Kankuro stared. "Why?"

"Like...that?" his younger brother asked.

Gaara pointed in a direction and Kankuro turned his head-

BAM!

Sakura laughed, hearing the heavy 'thump' the brunette's body made once it made contact with the ground. Temari joined in and Gaara was chuckling to himself.

"Oh gosh, that's got to be the best _your_ birthday present, ever," Temari remarked, retrieving the boomerang. Sakura took it from her with a large grin.

"Let's go inside. I want to get something to eat," Gaara said, already leading the girl in his arms by the waist. He opened the backyard door, Temari following them after gathering her fan.

Gaara had to set his 'birthday present' into action. Phase one: give her a kiss. Phase two: take her out to dinner. Phase three?

Drop down on one knee, present the ring, and pop the question.

* * *

Kankuro groaned, his muscles aching from lack of use. He sat up slowly, grunting a few times, feeling his bones pop. Painfully, he cracked one eye open, then the other, looking around.

'_It's pretty dark out here,'_ he thought to himself, absentmindedly.  
_  
_He glanced up, seeing the moon and stars shine. An abrupt breeze blew by, and he remembered he lived in Suna, where nights were freezing and days were scorching. He shuddered a bit.

...

Wait a second...

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEY LEFT ME!"

* * *

Temari groaned, then began twitching, burying her face deeper into her pillow. She twitched again, and then turned her head towards the lump in the other bed.

"Sakuuuuuraaaa..." she said, zombie-like.

"Nn...?" the pinkette mumbled underneath the covers.

"Shut...him...up, please..." Temari managed to say in her sleepy haze.

"Hn..."

Sakura's fingers felt around on her bed-side table until she touched something hard. She picked it up and raised it, the ring on her left ring-finger glinting beautifully for a split second.

And then she brought her hand back down, letting the object fly out the open window.

* * *

"HEEEY! LET ME IN! HELLO! HEEEEELLLOOO! I KNOW SOMEONE'S IN THERE!" Kankuro shouted out, banging on the backyard door.

Something caught his eye and he turned just in time to see something disappear, then return in a second.

Way too close for comfort.

"Hey, is that-?"

-BAM!

* * *

Temari smirked sleepily, hearing the satisfying thunk of a heavy body beneath her window, then returned to sleep.

She had one hell of a wedding to start planning out tomorrow.

* * *

**• So this was my first story - I hope you all enjoyed the Inuyasha reference :P •**

**• Just a cute and small one-shot for Sakura and Gaara •**

**• I hope you all liked it :) •**

**-burrblefish**


End file.
